Just a Freak
by del1cate
Summary: Nero's heart is broken. He's not good enough for anyone, especially not Kyrie. He's just a freak. But Dante sees nothing wrong with being a freak, and he wants nothing more than to see a smile on Nero's face. Rated M for a reason, lemons in later chapters. Dante x Nero. Set after dmc 4
1. Chapter 1

Taking a small break from Hell is For Children with this fic.

NeroxDante. Unlike my other fic this is Dante from the older Dmc.

Lemons will be in later chapters.

I do not own anything, except for this story line.

* * *

Kyrie didn't like the snow-haired demon. She didn't like the way Nero looked at him, always amazed, as if he were completely rapt by the man's presence. Whenever Dante was around, Nero completely ignored her at times and she wasn't deaf, she heard the rumors going around.

Nero was having an affair. With Dante. It disgusted her. She couldn't believe that lying, cheating, demonic scum had the audacity to cheat on her. She was Kyrie; nearly every man in Fortuna wanted her. Nero had her, and he was taking it for granted. Well she would show him. She never wanted to hurt someone as much as she wanted to hurt Nero.

* * *

Nero wandered home back to his and Kyrie's apartment with a smile on his face. Dante was in town again, as a large nest of demons had taken up residence nearby and Nero figured he could use a hand to wipe them out. That, and he just wanted to hang with Dante again. He wouldn't admit it, but he found that Dante was the one person who was able to understand and sympathize with the young partial demon. He knew what it was like to be shunned and to have no one to talk to. That's why they hung out so much; Dante was the only one Nero could talk to.

Believe it or not, having a demon in your head was like going through puberty, you needed someone to show you the ropes. When Nero first heard the snarling voice in his head, he thought he was going schizo. Dante caught on almost immediately to what was going on, and was kind enough to explain what was happening to the teen.

On his way home he had picked up a large bouquet of flowers. There were all sorts of colors and he figured Kyrie would love something bright and beautiful to decorate the apartment with. He also bought a small box of expensive chocolates, Kyrie's favorite Of course, to his dismay, she had expensive taste, but that was fine with him. He would do anything to prove to her that he had a human heart, and that he wanted her to be happy.

As he strode up to the door he felt the presence of another person there. It was most likely Kyrie's father or mother. But even then, she would have warned him that they were coming. They were the kind of people to plan things; they wouldn't just arrive without calling first.

He shrugged to himself and opened the door. It was unlocked. He scowled; it was silly of her to leave it unlocked when he wasn't there. She was a lovely girl, but she couldn't fight for shit. She was helpless to protect herself from a wasp, let alone an intruder.

That's when he heard it. Kyrie cried out, as if she were in pain. Nero saw red. She was in trouble. Some one was hurting her. Well, who ever he was, he was already a dead man in Nero's mind.

He ran to their bedroom, the flowers and chocolates still in his hand. What he saw left him winded. His heart inflated like a balloon in his chest and burst, destroying every other vital organ in his body.

"Kyrie?" His voice was a small whisper. He sounded pathetic.

Kyrie was on top of another man. They were screwing, that much Nero knew. She looked up and she seemed unaffected by the fact that Nero had caught her cheating. What was going on? Why didn't she care?

"How does it feel Nero?" The man underneath Kyrie seemed dumbfounded. He was told the songstress had broken up with the freak, yet there he was with flowers in his freakish hand and chocolates in his normal one.

"What the fuck? You told me you broke up with him." And with that he shoved the red head away from him, got up and put his pants on. Nero just stood there.

"Hey look man, I'm sorry, she told me you guys were done I swear!" The other man obviously didn't like sucking up to Nero, but he didn't want the freak to lash out and snap his neck.

"Get out." Nero's voice was still a whisper. He had gone deathly pale. As the man squeezed past him and ran out of the room, Nero finally dropped the flowers and the chocolates.

"Why Kyrie? What, what do you mean 'how does it feel?' I don't- I can't understand."

She stood up and pulled on her clothes. "You know what I'm talking about Nero. I'm not stupid, I know about Dante! You've been fucking him! That freak! Behind my back!" Nero was more confused and hurt than ever. What did she mean? Fucking Dante? All he could do was blink as she carried on. "To think I bothered to give a demon like you a chance, because I felt sorry for you! I thought maybe someone should be nice to you, but I see why everyone stays away from you. You're disgusting. You and Dante are nothing but devil scum."

"Kyrie I don't understand what you're saying-"

"GET OUT FREAK JUST LEAVE!" She was screaming at him now. Nero strode past her, without another word and grabbed a bag. She stormed out of the room, and started smashing things. He couldn't hear it though. He couldn't see either, it felt like it wasn't even there. His body was just a robot, grabbing clothes and belongings and flinging them into his bag.

It only took him five minutes to gather his things; the majority of the crap in the apartment was Kyrie's anyway. Nero only ever needed clothes and weapons.

As he slightly stumbled down the hallway to the door, he felt her a few feet away from him. He stopped in the doorway and turned his head so he could see her one last time. She had her arms crossed over her chest and was looking at him the way one might look at a bug that had flown into their windshield.

"Just so you know Kyrie, nothing ever happened between me and Dante. He's my best friend. I spend so much time with him because he's the only one who can give me answers and can understand my..." He lifted up his devil bringer "condition."

Her eyes widened. Maybe she was wrong.

"I hope you liked the flowers." That was the last thing Nero said to her as she watched him walk out her door.

* * *

Nero didn't feel anger. All he felt was sadness. He hadn't been good enough for her; he should have done more to impress her. But of course, a freak of nature like him would never be worthy of her or anyone. So he had to go, he had to leave this town and all these people behind. They were right about him. Kyrie was right about him. He was just demon scum. He knew his place now, and he would never ever forget it.

"Hey kid! Where ya going!?" That voice was so familiar he would know it anywhere. But he didn't deserve a friend like Dante. He didn't want to bring the man down with his bullshit, so he just kept on walking.

"Nero! Hey, I'm talking to you! Didn't anyone ever tell you to respect your elders?" Dante had a mocking tone in his voice, showing he wasn't serious. The man sure was persistent, Nero had to give him that.

Nero probably shouldn't have turned around. He never cried in front of people, and it embarrassed him to the ends of the Earth to have Dante see him like this. But he couldn't help it. Being in Dante's company always made him feel better.

When the kid turned around to face Dante, the man was shocked for a second. Silent tears were streaming down the youths face, and seeing Nero like that made Dante's heart ache.

"Nero, what's wrong?" The punky kid never cried for anything, Dante knew that much. Whatever had happened had really hurt him bad. His mind wasn't expecting Nero to collapse, but thankfully his body was. He caught the snow haired, partial demon in his arms, before he hit the ground.

* * *

So there's chapter 1!

Hope you liked it!

Reviews are always welcome ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the final chapter! Sorry this took so long, i was working on another fic!

Yeah this is my first go at a gay lemon so please tell me what you think!

* * *

Nero woke up wrapped in a blanket. He was extremely uncomfortable, and found the source of his discomfort was a rickety old sofa. He sat up slowly and took in his surroundings. There was an old jukebox in the corner, a pool table and a desk. A small television was opposite the sofa, yet it had a giant hole in the screen. His coat was hanging over the arm of the couch he was lying on, and to his relief he was still clothed in his jeans and shirt.

He got up and walked over to the desk. From the couch it looked like it was covered in papers. From up close he saw that they were just magazines. Dirty magazines.

Suddenly his memory came back to him and he remembered Kyrie. He remembered being thrown out, seeing Dante and… '_Oh fuck, kill me now… I can't believe I cried in front of him. What's worse I can't believe I blacked out!'_

"Hey Sleeping Beauty is up." Nero's head snapped to the source of the voice, to find Dante standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Where am I? Where did you bring me?" Nero had a feeling he wasn't in Fortuna anymore.

"Well Toto, we aren't in Kansas anymore." Nero narrowed his eyes at him, but let the man carry on. "Welcome to my luxurious humble abode. This is Devil May Cry." Dante had his arms spread out wide, as if he were presenting Nero with a fortress.

"How glamorous." Nero said dryly. Dante only chuckled at the sarcastic young hunter and sat down on the couch, patting the seat next to him. Nero sat beside him and let Dante speak again.

"Look kid, you were in pretty bad shape when I found you yesterday… You were fine after we cleared out that nest of demons. You left to go home then a few minutes later you were torn apart."

"Kyrie was fucking some other guy." In his mind Nero was prepared to say '_I don't want to talk about it.'_ Yet something about Dante made him feel safe, like Dante wouldn't tell a soul about what Nero spoke about.

"Geez that's rough." He wrapped a strong arm around the smaller youth and Nero shifted into his warm embrace. "I'm sorry. But for what it's worth, I think you can do much better than that."

"Don't fucking lie to me old man. I'm a freak. She said so herself, I'm nothing but demon scum." Tears welled up in his eyes again. He felt long, lithe fingers grab his chin, and his face was roughly pulled up, so his eyes would meet Dante's.

"Now you listen to me Nero" Dante's voice was void of all playfulness, and was reduced to a deep rumble. "You are special. You're something different, those church-going people just can't understand. They don't see you like I do. They don't see your beauty like I do."

"Dante-" Nero's small voice was cut off by Dante's lips. Maybe Dante was taking advantage of Nero's sadness, but he really didn't care. He had waited too long for the little brat to be available. There was something about the young hunter that made the elder devils heart race. He wanted to see Nero with a smile on his face. He wanted him to be happy.

Nero's lips were so soft against his all, and to his surprise it was the younger who deepened the kiss. Nero ran his tongue over Dante's lips, and Dante humoured him, opening his mouth to allow the smaller man to explore.

It wasn't too long before his demon awakened, growling at Dante for letting Nero be dominant. Before he knew what he was doing, he was shoving Nero down onto the couch, and was forcing his tongue into the boy's mouth.

Nero let out a hot moan and pulled away. "Dante… I don't know about this… I'm still a…" He stopped. His cheeks flushed red with embarrassment and Dante had to suppress the urge to pinch one. _'He's so freaking adorable!'_

"Shh… I know what I'm doing. Just relax, it'll be ok, I promise." Dante was shocked that he had enough control over his devilish side, to be able to speak gently to Nero. If he let go of that tightly reined control, he would be fucking the kid hard and raw into the couch by now.

He ran the pad of his thumb over Nero's cheek and kissed him sweetly. It was out of character for the older man, yes. But he didn't want the kid freaking out on him.

Nero ran his human hand through Dante's hair, and his devil bringer down his back.

Dante couldn't take much more. His pants were growing uncomfortable, and everywhere the younger hunter touched him felt like it was on fire.

Suddenly and swiftly he scooped the young man into his arms and ran into the bedroom. Nero was shocked for a moment, before his beautiful features twisted in annoyance. "I'm not a damned princess! Put me down!" He demanded.

Dante snickered and threw Nero down onto his large bed. He landed with an "Oompf" and blinked up at the other snowy hunter. Said hunter stripped himself of his coat and his shirt almost teasingly.

Nero felt himself growing hot all over. Dante was killing him. The sight of the other males hard, built body had poor Nero turning into mush. Dante noticed this of course, and chuckled at the younger mans' awed expression. Nero frowned in return and felt himself feeling somewhat inadequate. Dante was broader, taller and in Nero's mind as sexy as hell.

He was just Nero.

The older hunter noticed Nero's mood like a dark cloud and straddled him, littering his collarbones, throat and jaw in soft nips and kisses.

"What's the matter, kid?" Nero gasped as Dante nipped harshly at a sweet spot on his jaw, just below his ear. He gripped harshly onto Dante's broad shoulders, claws digging in to soft skin.

"I- I just- oh!" He yelped as Dante ground his clothed erection onto his own. A husky chuckle sent shivers down his spine, and he had a feeling it wouldn't be the last time he would experience that feeling tonight.

"Mhm turn that frown upside down, grump." For that, the elder hunter received a swat to the head. "Shut up and fuck me." Dante's eyes grew wide, growls tearing their way from his throat as Nero slammed their lips together. Well, he wouldn't fail to follow that command, no sir-ee.

Dante felt consumed with heat, and it was beginning to be unbearable. He shoved against Nero's chest, pinning him down and breaking apart their bruising kiss. With a few choice tears in the fabric of the boy's shirt, he had gotten rid of the annoying garment in record time.

Nero was about to complain, before a sinuous mouth latched itself onto a pert nipple. He felt the graze of sharp fangs and arched his back into Dante's dangerous, but oh-so-lovely teeth. He buried both hands in the snowy hunters messy hair and clawed lightly at his scalp, receiving a nip in return. "Hey!" Instead of a husky chuckle, he was answered with a threatening growl.

"Trust me kid, you don't want to get rough with me tonight." Nero felt his insides turn to putty at that. Dante's voice was… different. What if he wanted to get rough with Dante tonight? Just how dangerous was the experienced hunter?

"Don't I?" The question seemed innocent enough, but Dante knew that coming from Nero it was more of a challenge.

Nero felt the other man hum against his chiselled chest, before moving lower down his body. Fully extended fangs grazed against his abs and over his navel before latching onto a protruding hipbone. "Ah!" The younger man's screech was almost exact in pitch to that of a woman's.

"No. You don't." Nero looked down, to find ruby-red irises gazing up at him. Something hotter and thicker than fear shot through his body. He felt stunned, and he would be a liar if he said he didn't enjoy it.

Dante let up slightly, to swiftly remove his own restricting pants before moving to attend to Nero's. Said young hunter looked like a deer caught in headlights, with eyes the size of dinner plates. Of course Dante was well endowed. Of course he had to be. It was so ridiculously cliché, but dear God how was this going to work!?

"Shhhh. Calm down and leave it to me." Dante's voice was like gravel and velvet all mixed up together and it caused another bout of heat to shoot to Nero's already fried brain.

Just like his Nero's shirt, Dante made short work of the other hunters' jeans. He was a little bothered by the fact that, unlike him, Nero was accustomed to wearing boxers. That just simply would not do. His demon and he came to the immediate agreement that they were going to burn all of Nero's underwear once this was over.

'Well-' he thought to himself, '-if I'm going to destroy all of his god forsaken undergarments, I may as well start now.' Another fabric tear caused Nero to frown. "For fuck sakes Dan- Oh my God" Dante had engulfed his member in a matter of seconds, causing the younger hunter to lift his hips, in an attempt to get the near triggering half-devil to swallow more.

Dante gripped Nero's hips so harshly, and shoved them back down; that there was bound to be bruises littering his lily-white skin by morning. He slid his mouth off of Nero's hardened member with a 'pop'. "Now now, kid. Don't get too greedy." He grinned at the furious blush that was now creeping onto Nero's neck. He moved his fingers to the younger half-devils' soft, bruised lips and commanded: "Suck."

Nero obliged with vigour, taking Dante's digits into his mouth and sucking down hard, as if demonstrating to the elder what he desired from him. Dante pulled his fingers free, feeling hotheaded from Nero's wonderful tongue work.

He engulfed the boy's member once more, this time inserting a finger into his entrance as well. Nero let out a loud cry, his devil bringer fisting in the sheets, and tearing through the flimsy fabric while he threaded his human hand through Dante's soft snowy locks.

As Dante moved his head up and down, relaxing his throat, he added another finger. The submissive devil hunter gasped at the unfamiliar feeling. He felt oddly full already; he was beginning to question whether or not it was actually possible for Dante to get inside of him when intense pleasure shot up his spine.

He writhed as Dante brushed against his prostate again and again, and was so close when Dante removed his mouth and his fingers altogether.

The half devil breathed heavily next to Nero's ear as he laid himself on top of the youth. Resting on his elbows, their faces were mere inches apart. "You ready kid? You sure you want this?"

Big, blue, honest eyes bore into Dante's fiery red ones. "I want you Dante!"

Dante slowly pushed inside of Nero's tight orifice, causing the young man to bite his lip and cling to Dante's back. The thick head of Dante's cock was barely in, and already Nero felt as if every nerve ending was on fire. Tears welled up in the smaller hunters eyes and Dante shakily licked each one up as they spilled.

"Nero." Nero turned his face away at the serious tone of voice. "Nero look at me." He looked up at the other man.

"You don't have to do this."

'_YES HE DOES!' _Dante's inner demon screeched at him and he closed his eyes, focusing hard on blocking the voice out.

"Are you going senile or something old man?"

"What?" Dante looked as if he had been slapped.

"I said, SHUT UP AND FUCK ME!"

"Brat." The elder chuckled and sweetly kissed the teen as he moved once more, fully sheathing himself inside of Nero. He clung to Dantes back as the other man began to move. As his pace picked up Nero's grunts and moans got louder, his nails and claws digging into soft flesh.

"Oh Dante- There!" Nero moaned almost incoherently as Dante hit his sweet spot over and over, driving the teen closer to completion.

The older hunter dug one hand into the teen's hip, the other into the already torn sheets. He too, was close. He thrust harder, wanting nothing more than to see pure pleasure drawn across Nero's pretty features.

He wrapped his hand around Nero's already dripping member, and pumped him until he came. The teen screamed Dantes name as he came over their chests. Dante followed soon after, emptying himself into Nero's convulsing hole.

The two collapsed, sharing small kisses as Nero rolled them over so he was lying on top of the larger hunters chest.

Dante stared at the ceiling, breathing heavily with exhaustion. He twirled one of Nero's snowy locks around a finger and the teen let him, which was surprising enough.

"Hey Dante?"

"Yeah kid?"

"I love you."

"Love ya too, you little shit." The elder laughed, the movement of his chest disgruntling the sleepy half-devil on top of him.

Maybe Nero was a freak, but for once in his life he finally felt like he belonged. He was no longer ashamed.

* * *

So that took me quite a while to write, and i'm so sorry!

Your reviews are super duper appreciated! Thank you :3


End file.
